deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Marker 12B
The object designated by EarthGov as the Site 12 Marker, ''also known as' 'The Giant Marker, ''The Golden Marker or Isaac's Marker, is the source of the Necromorph outbreak featured in Dead Space 2. It is physically encountered in Chapter 14, although the knowledge of it's existence occurs much earlier in the game. The Site 12 Marker is the largest Marker encountered so far in the series and, like the Red Marker, is also man-made. It is the only Marker to have triggered a Convergence event, albeit unsuccessfully. Construction The Site 12 Marker was built by a team of scientists and engineers stationed on the Sprawl, under the orders of Director Tiedemann. Many details regarding the construction process remain a mystery, but various logs suggest the Marker was either "grown" in nutrient baths or physically constructed using machinery. The team used Isaac Clarke, Nolan Stross, and at least three others suffering mental sickness from a Marker's signal as the basis for their research. The signal had implanted specific codes into their brains and these "blueprints" were extracted from them during sessions in the Eye Poke Machine, using a needle through the ocular cavity into the patient's brain. Convergence Event When Issac arrives at over overlook above the Site 12 Marker's chamber, he is positioned above a mass of Necromophs at its base. Nicole appears and tells him they are coming to the Marker as Convergence is at hand. During a holovid message from Tiedemann, the sheer mass of bodies near the Marker triggers the start of Convergence. The Marker flashes and emits a noise like a fog horn followed by an upthrust of wind drawing the Necromorphs up into the air. When asking what it is doing, Nicole simply replies it is doing what is was "made to do" and that Isaac needs to make "make us whole." This echoes what she had said in Dead Space during Isaac's encounter with the Red Marker. Destruction After surviving the Eye Poke Machine to gain the knowledge necessary to destroy the Marker, Isaac arrives at the foot of it to find Nicole bathed in a bright light. After dispatching Tiedemann, Isaac is shocked when Nicole reveals her true motives to kill him in order for the Marker to absorb its creator's body and complete the Convergence. A fight takes place in Isaac's mind against the apparition of Nicole and shadow-like Necromophs. By shooting at Nicole, Isaac is able to expose the parts of his brain where the Red Marker still has an influence over him and destroy them. Isaac emerges from his mind after defeating Nicole, destroying the Marker's influence to find the Site 12 Marker essentially dead and crumbling. Although Isaac is able to escape this, the reactor cores of the station become unstable, resulting in the complete destruction of the site and the remains of the Marker. Key Differences from Aegis VII Red Marker One of the most obvious differences between the Site 12 Marker and the Red Marker is the size and color. The Site 12 Marker stands at an incredible height, towering hundreds and hundreds of feet above Isaac and the Necromorphs, compared to the Red Marker's height of roughly 10 meters. The color is also more of a pulsating yellow or gold, compared to the red hue of Aegis VII's Marker. Another key difference is in the distance that the Necromorphs are allowed to approach the Marker. In Dead Space: Martyr and Dead Space: Downfall, both the Black Marker and Red Marker exhibited the ability to keep the Necromorphs from approaching it due the "dead space" field surrounding them. The Site 12 Marker shows no evidence of such a field, with the Necromorphs being able to approach to within an arms width of it. Gallery Image:1296643855072.png|The Site 12 Marker Image:Site_12_Marker_Active.jpg|The active Marker during "Convergence". Sources Category:Markers